User talk:Mass effect dude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Safehold Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Margaret's Land page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 19:53, July 15, 2010 :Hi Mass effect dude, :I just wanted to welcome you again in person (the first message is an automated one using an admin signature). I see you've been fairly active, which is nice cause the wiki's kind of just starting. If I change things about the stuff you added, please don't take it as criticism, I'm just overly fond of doing cosmetic edits to any page that comes up in the recent changes list (keeping every cliché about German perfectionism alive ;-) If you got any further questions just let me know. :Best, -- SaganamiFan 23:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Animals / bold lemmas Hey, Mass effect dude the Category "Animals" is -- as its description says -- for individual animals, and should not be added to articles about animal species. Also, we use standart wikia conventions, which means only the first time a lemma -- the articles subject -- is named in the text is to be bold. -- SaganamiFan 23:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Just a suggestion: ignoring what an admin tells you about the editing conventions is a very easy way to get banned for a couple of days. We appreciate your enthusiasm, but your abilities when it comes to wiki-editing leave much to be desired... have you ever actuallly edited or even used a wikia wiki before? I very much encourage you to look around how things are done, because I am getting sick of correcting the beginners' mistakes you continue to repeat! -- SaganamiFan 04:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I am giving this one last try. As you seem relatively immune to learning or checking out how others work, I am giving you a basic list of things that will have to change about your editing. I suggest you read them carefully. ::*A proper reference tag is ( ), not , (OAR). This avoids redirects, which we try to keep to a minimum. For the map, it's ( ). ::*Use the preview function before saving your edits; this way you can avoid annoyances like red links due to typos (which happens to you a lot) or the usless “ ” at the beginning of articles. ::*Stop putting multiple empty lines between paragraphs. One line after each is enough. ::*Check where you links go. Do not redirect to disambiguation pages. ::*Please avoid “Little is known of”-sentences in articles. We write what we know, not that we don’t know. And articles like your Jason-article, that say absolutely nothing, are completely useless. ::*We don’t speculate in articles, we sum up the facts given in the canonical sources. Talk pages are for speculations and logical assumptions can be mentioned in reference notes. ::*If you don’t have an image for an article, don’t use the image box. Just remove it before saving your edit. ::*As said before: only the first use of the article name within the article text is to be bold. ::*A proper link is composed of the name of the target article in link brackets so that the link encompasses only the link itself, no the “the” that comes before it or the “and” that follows it. So please attach the brackets directly to the link without spaces in betweem. ( "this and that" instead of this and that ) ::*Another article should only be linked once. You don’t have to link a nation or person every time it is mentioned in the text, and you should never link an article into itself. ::*When you create an article on (for example) “John Smith”, edit the category tags so that they list the article by the last name: Smith, John Same goes for peerages: Larchros, Barony of ::*And please don’t just copy-paste text from the books. Its just cheap, and not what this project is about. ::Now, nobody expects you to do a perfect job by tommorow, but your work really has to improve. Take more time before saving a new article, check it for typos, errors and redundancies. This is not a contest about who creates the most articles in minimum time. If you don’t find yourself able to follow these conventions when editing articles, you will be banned. We have no use here for people whose articles are so crappy they require a major re-write each, and who simply ignore what others tell them. I just spent the last four hours cleaning up, and the next time I have to do it to this extend will have consequences. ::-- SaganamiFan 05:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know if you'll get this message, I'm still learning, which is why you are so upset. If you choose to kick me off that's your choice, but I enjoy the novels and I enjoy this wikia, so I suggest we work together and make it even better. -- Mass effect dude 05:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is totally okay to have a beginner's phase, and as long as you try to use the advise I've given you, we'll be very happy to have you around. A "ban", by the way, wouldn't have been a permanent kick, it's somewhat like suspending a user account for a week or month. You'd have to do a lot worse to be kicked out for good ;-) ::::So I hope you have read my tips, and will start acting like it, and if you have questions, never hesitate to ask, just use my talk page. -- SaganamiFan 06:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC)